This disclosure relates generally to an improved blasting system and method of use. Examples of similar disclosures can be found at U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,244,317, 6,321,939, US20050003747, and US20120015592. The parent application to this filing, currently under notice of allowance, has these citations included in the Notice of References Cited: U.S. Pat. No. 799,808A, US22000015A, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,212,759A, 3,704,553A, 5,244,317, 6,321,939, US20050003747A1, US20140015592A1, and US20170066107A1.